<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unhinged by JellyClare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197650">Unhinged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyClare/pseuds/JellyClare'>JellyClare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From History We Rise - V and Johnny [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyClare/pseuds/JellyClare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V attends a concert of Kerry's with Johnny Silverhand and the two get really riled up as a result.  </p><p>(Part of the series involving my longer fic, "Reborn, Anew, Remember," but can be read as a standalone)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From History We Rise - V and Johnny [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unhinged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just typed this in one sitting and only did a rough scan, so apologies for any mistakes.</p><p>I'm still not the best at sexually explicit stuff but here it is anyway! </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SEPTEMBER 15TH 2078 - 9:21 PM</p><p> </p><p><em> Cacophony. </em>A riot like she’s never heard—cheers and bass and chorus. The press of body against body, the kiss of sweat on sweat. Crowded and boisterous but not steeped with violence. A show unlike any other that V has frequented. </p><p> </p><p>Lips caressed her neck, sweeping down its smooth length to the cry of music. Feathery and hot. She pressed back against the body that cradled hers, entwining her fingers in his. “This is <em>amazing.</em>” </p><p> </p><p>Johnny Silverhand hummed in her ear, teeth snagging on the lobe. Lightning sang through her blood. “I knew you’d like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Flames shot into the air and Kerry Eurodyne swung through it. His guitar trilled and his mic ripped lyrics into the crowd. A heavy drum beat climbed in symphony to his words, hard and fierce. “No wonder you’d go to these things high.” </p><p> </p><p>“Being on stage’s even better.” </p><p> </p><p>She writhed in his arms, her hips swinging to the beat. “You should play.” </p><p> </p><p>“And miss out on this, V? Fuck no.” He ground against her—all hard angles and lithe muscle that never failed to excite her. His touch made her head spin. Heady. Everything was <em>so </em>intoxicating and potent. The enthusiasm on the stage. The ripple of delirium through the crowd. The heat of chrome and flesh mapping her body. </p><p> </p><p>V sucked in a hard breath and exhaled, “At least once. Don’t you miss it?” </p><p> </p><p>“I had a reason. A message. Music helped tell it.” Johnny paused. His hands spread across her ribs as if he couldn’t get enough of her. “Now? Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>V hummed, a habit she picked up from the Rockerboy, and pressed closer to him. The rhythm picked up and the crowd screamed in unison. Her voice rose over its dying echo, “Guess my job’s not done, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“What job?”</p><p> </p><p>“The one we talked about—you still need a purpose.” V twisted. Her eyes traced the contours of his face. Red and white light coursed over his skin, disappearing in the abyss of his stare. Hair bristled her fingers as she traced his beard and then his lips. They curved beneath her fingers into his usual shit-eating grin and her heart skipped a beat. She kissed him swiftly, bruisingly. “I’ll help you find it.” </p><p> </p><p>Johnny groaned deep in his throat and lifted her against him. “Holdin’ you to it, V” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They barely made it inside their room. </p><p> </p><p>Legs and arms tangled around Silverhand, V gasped as her back slammed against the wall. Pleasure chased away the pain as he pushed hard against her—his desire blatant in the rigidness that made her moan. She clawed at his jacket, pushing the leather onto the floor, and groaned into his broad shoulders as he teased her neck. The skin there was sore and sensitive from beard, teeth, and lips, so each biting kiss only sent heat flooding towards her cunt. </p><p> </p><p>He twisted his hands into her hair and forced her gaze up to his. “Two choices—I fuck you right here or I fuck you in the bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Third.” She whispered and shoved him. He dropped her, surprise transforming into gratification when she dropped to her knees. Her fingers teased the outline of his erection and Johnny groaned, grabbing her head. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Fucking hell, hurry.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Say please.” V teased but undid his pants, coaxing his cock from the confines with a delicate touch. As her fingers wrapped around him, pumping once, then twice, Johnny tangled his fingers into her hair. She moaned softly at the punishing grip and licked her lips. Her tongue lapped away the small bead welling on the head before she swallowed him whole. </p><p> </p><p>His cock throbbed in her throat as she sucked him. It stiffened even harder when her hands played in unison to her mouth. Saliva slicked down the shaft. The languid pace she set had Johnny cursing. Seconds ticked by as nothing but his harsh panting filled the air. But then he finally lost control. His hold on her hair tightened and he began fucking her mouth. Her cunt tightened and her hands slipped weakly down his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. <em> My </em>fucking slut.” He groaned faintly, voice roughening and faltering. </p><p> </p><p>V could barely breathe. Her eyes shuttered. Pleasure raced through her body, so acute it was almost painful, and she knew her underwear was beginning to soak through. The unrelenting throb at the core of her begged to be touched. She pushed up her skirt desperately, trailing her fingers against her thighs and up to stroke between her legs. Slick brushed her fingertips and she—</p><p> </p><p>Johnny yanked away. V fell against his legs with a winded moan, looking up as his still-rigid cock brushed against her cheek. She nearly nuzzled it when he gripped her chin punishingly. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say you could play with yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.” She gasped, grabbing him. He thrust into her hand, eyes never straying from hers, before pulling her up. Limp in his arms, V let him lift her against the wall. A cry spilled from her as his thigh shoved between her legs. The friction was terribly exquisite—she rubbed against him pleadingly. But Johnny only stared. “<em> C-come on, </em> you asshole.” </p><p> </p><p>He slowly raised his brow, fire in his eyes, and curled his hand around her throat. The cool steel sent shivers down her spine but even that was lost beneath the fever that overcame her when he, ever so carefully, tightened. She parted her lips, only to moan noiselessly as his mouth smothered hers. Intense and demanding, he devoured her. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny’s other hand tracked bruisingly down her chest. Through the thin sweater she wore, he grasped her tits and pinched her nipples—drawing out such sweet, tender pain. She jerked into him fruitlessly. His cock brushed her stomach, slick and hard, and a distant part of her went smug—he was as eager as she was. </p><p> </p><p>V was slipping deeper and deeper. Oblivion kissed her. The edges of her vision darkened. Her breathing turned shallow, her thighs trembling as she ground weakly against him. </p><p> </p><p><em> So close. Soclosesoclosesoclose. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Thoughts and time evaporated. Everything stilled as the crescendo within her built into a haunting cry, ready to spill over. But then Johnny pulled away, teeth snagging on her lower lip, and jolted her back into reality. </p><p> </p><p>She groaned, fisting her hands in his shirt to tug him back. “Fuck, Johnny. Why are you such a—”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t finish because, suddenly, she was swept his arms. His steady steps and their ragged breathing echoed as he carried her across the suite. She mouthed at his neck, tongue pressing against his rapid pulse, and Johnny swore. V smiled victoriously but the expression wiped from her face when he abruptly let her go. She fell with a gasp. Cushions pressed into her back—the sofa, he brought her to the sofa. </p><p> </p><p>“You goin’ to behave?” He growled as he pinned her wrists above her head. His free hand touched her leg, stroking up her calf and curving around her knee. She swallowed tightly. “Well?”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers brushed higher. Sweat smeared beneath his touch as he traced her inner thighs. Each line, each curve, grazed against the lace of her underwear. Hell. This was hell. V bucked against his hold and pushed up her hips but he refused to relent, trailing even closer until his fingertips pressed against her clothed cunt. She was spiraling again—the arousal blanketing her thoughts and suffocating her pride. </p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck it. </em> “P-please. Please, I’ll behave.” The words came out in a pleading keen that curved a smirk on Johnny’s face. </p><p> </p><p>His ink-black hair fell against her cheek as he leaned in close, breath hot on her ear. V trembled, lashes fluttering. </p><p> </p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p> </p><p>His thumb pressed down hard over her panties and a moan choked from her throat as he rubbed her clit. The lace dragged against her, the friction a delicious relief, and she nearly sobbed when his fingers finally slipped inside her too. Johnny groaned at the feeling of her tight and wet around him and captured her lips. </p><p> </p><p>His tongue stroked her mouth in tandem to his hands—left fingers worrying her wrists and right fingers driving into her. She gripped him tight, nails driving into his back, and whimpered deep in her throat. It was almost too much. V couldn’t even hear herself think over the roar in her ears. Heat swelled in her core, each surge tensing every inch of her until she could barely move. </p><p> </p><p>Only feel. </p><p> </p><p>Only endure. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling her tighten inside, Johnny pried away from her lips to sweep against the shell of her ear. A kiss, a teasing lick, and then his voice, husky with satisfaction, purred, “Come for me, V.”   </p><p> </p><p>She shattered. </p><p> </p><p>A sob tore from her as the fever erupted, coursing down her legs and up her chest at once.</p><p> </p><p>Chest and cunt throbbing, V quivers against Johnny, whose tight hold rides her through the aftershocks. The tension steadily ebbs from her limbs; her body falters and sinks back down onto the cushions. </p><p> </p><p>But it is barely over when, suddenly, her wrists are freed and Johnny is rearing over her. He rips off her bottoms and V gasps when he finally tugs her legs up and, with one fierce push, sinks into her. Hold bruisingly tight on her hips, he fucks her hard. The length of him is swollen and stiff and perfect and she lets herself fall.  </p><p> </p><p>Every impression, every thrust, every grind—reminders. <em> He’s here. He’s in here. He’s never leaving again. </em> </p><p> </p><p>The sweetness of those thoughts wet her lashes. V squeezed her eyes shut, only to open them again as a callused finger brushed a stray tear away. Johnny’s lidded gaze was clouded with desire but also with a strain of worry as he stared down at her. She shook her head into his touch, mouthing into his palm, “Harder.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Fuck. </em>You drive me insane.” Johnny groaned, pace quickening. Deepening. Punishing.  </p><p> </p><p>His chrome hand rubbed against her clit and dissipated her sentiments into paralyzing electricity. <em> Again, oh god. </em> Pleasure vibrated through her.  Johnny sank his thumb into her mouth and she sucked it, moaning around it as the myriad of sensations hit her. She was so warm, so <em>full. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Johnny’s chest heaved beneath her hands and his thrusts grew erratic. Each push drove her closer and closer to the edge. </p><p> </p><p>Drove <em>him </em>closer and closer to the edge. </p><p> </p><p>And then, she was plummeting. </p><p> </p><p>Her soft whimper tears Johnny down with her; he rips out of her with a stream of curses, slick heat pooling on her stomach as he comes. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>SEPTEMBER 15TH 2078 - 12:48 AM</p><p> </p><p>Luxuriously hot water streamed down her shoulders as V washed away sweat, dust, and cum. Every muscle in her body was sore but slack—she was thoroughly satisfied and also beyond tired. They never could stop after only one round. As he’d promised, Johnny had fucked her against the wall...then the floor, then the bed. Over an hour later, here they were, cleaning up the aftermath. </p><p> </p><p>Soap bubbling against her skin, she pushed her fringe away and peered up at Johnny. Marks made by her nails and mouth crossed his neck, shoulder, and back. She traced the red puckered skin, trying to temper the smug possessiveness racing through her.    </p><p> </p><p>“Do they hurt?” </p><p> </p><p>He shook his hair, gazing down at her with a smirk. “Could say the same to you. You even look at yourself?” V rolled her eyes, thumbing the bruises on her wrists. Similar blotches covered her neck, hips, and legs, though they were less prominent on the golden-brown of her skin than they were on his paleness.  </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing you haven’t done before and nothing I’ve ever minded.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then you know my answer.” He said simply, lapsing back into silence. V frowned, pulling him towards her and hooking her arms behind his nape. He grabbed her waist automatically. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you being so quiet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously. What about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, you really wanna know? I’m thinking ‘bout what you said earlier, at Kerry’s show.”</p><p> </p><p>“That concert was over two hours long. Want to be more specific?”</p><p> </p><p>“Purpose.” Johnny paused and a strange glint entered his dark eyes. V frowned. That couldn’t be— “Maybe I could make music again.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Embarrassment. That’s what that is. </em>When has Silverhand ever been embarrassed about anything and <em>why</em> was he embarrassed? “On what? Please tell me us screwing didn’t rev up your Arasaka vendetta again.” </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously V?” He raised a brow. “No. That’s not exactly what I was thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Not exactly?’ Oh, for fuck’s sake Johnny.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up and listen,” He paused again. “Us—that’s what I want to make music about.”</p><p> </p><p>V’s jaw dropped. “The hell? Did you hit your head too hard while I was riding you?”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny’s expression darkened and he stepped away, ducking his head under the water. “Why do I even bother.” </p><p> </p><p>For a beat, the merc just stared at his turned back, his obviously sulking hunch. Then, she laughed and grabbed him, yanking him into a kiss. After a second of stony refusal, Johnny returned it and she melted into him, giddy all over with delight. This ridiculous man—what it must’ve costed him to admit that. Terrorist, hard-ass Johnny considering writing songs about them? About <em>her? </em>  </p><p> </p><p><em> God, I love you. </em>  </p><p> </p><p>Moments later, chest heaving, V pulled away with a mischievous grin. “So what you’re saying is that….you’re trying to serenade me with your own ballads?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, V? Nevermind.” Johnny leaned back, holding up a fist and then unfurling it. “<em>Poof. </em> Purpose gone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Just admit you’re a romantic!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s obvious I’m just unhinged because why else would I fuck you?”   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>For readers who have read my other work, this is set a month before the last chapter in that :) My V has never been to a concert before so...that's why she reacts this way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>